


Twice a Month

by YamiAshy



Series: Play Time [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M, Some Fluff, Some Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAshy/pseuds/YamiAshy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Once a Month, so read that one first. Harry comes to Draco after he and Ginny have a spectacular fight. Ginny out right accused him of cheating. He finds comfort and, dare he say it, genuine affections from Draco. When they started this he had no idea this is how it could turn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice a Month

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First of all I have to say thank you to everyone who read the first one, bookmarked it, and left kudos. The support is much appreciated and motivated me to get this sequel out today. Enjoy the read.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

            Harry can’t breathe. Iron bars restrict his chest as he _runs_ , near sprinting out of his home. Anything to get away from his wife, the accusation in her eyes. As soon as he steps outside their wards he’s turning with one destination clearly sticking out in his jumbled thoughts.

            Malfoy Manor.

            He lands with a crack outside the gates and he vaguely registers his wet cheeks and an ache in one leg. Before he can change his mind or regret his decision he sprints to the front door and knocks three times desperately. _I need to see him._

            It seems to take an eternity before the door swings in on oiled hinges. Draco greets him with an eyebrow raised that quickly turns to an expression of concern with an edge of anger from whatever he finds on Harry’s face.

            “What did she _do_?” Draco’s voice reverberates through him but Harry can’t even register the words right now. Instead he throws his arms around the taller man and buries his face in his neck.

            “Oh Harry.” His blonde sighs and gathers him into his arms, murmuring soothing words. A lightening charm is cast on him then those strong arms are lifting him, cradling him close like _he_ is precious.

            Harry tightens his arms around Draco as he’s carried upstairs. _Are we going to the playroom? We must be… I’ve never been to any other part of the house._ The thought takes on a bitter edge at the end, then he feels the sensation of being set down.

            “W-wait.” His voice shakes, making his cheeks flush. “Don’t leave.”

            “I’m not going anywhere.” Draco’s voice sooths him, he can understand now that some of the initial feeling has faded. “I just want you to get comfortable.”

            Reluctantly Harry releases him to look at where they are, and his jaw drops. They’re in _Draco’s bedroom_! The walls are painted a lovely shade of blue, the carpeting is rich and thick, the bed Harry is sat upon is twice the size of the one in the playroom and draped in white sheets with blue pillows, the hangings around the bed are sheer white lace, and a pair of double doors lead out to a balcony overlooking the Malfoy grounds. Finally there is a silver vanity with pictures set upon it along with combs and hair product. Everything is beautiful, over the top.

            “Why did you bring me here?” Dazed, Harry looks back at the blond.

            Draco had taken advantage of Harry looking around the room to gather a soft cloth a bowl of water, and essence of dittany. “I thought you would feel most comfortable here.” Up he rolls Harry’s right pant leg, which he can now see is soaked with blood. “You splinched yourself apparating.” Gentle hands probe around the wound, then it’s washed with the water.

            Harry only winces slightly. “I just wanted to get away. It could be worse and I wouldn’t care.” Bitterness has crept into his voice.

            “And pray tell what were you trying to get away from in such a hurry?” The blonde murmurs as he treats the wound.

            “What else? Ginny.” Harry has to look away from his partner. “We… we had a fight.”

            Draco prompts him. “About?”

            “….our relationship. The kids. How much I really care when I’m not even mentally with them most of the time. I didn’t think she would ever notice. Then she accused me of not loving her anymore and demanded to know if I was seeing anyone else.” His voice cracks slightly.

            Soothing hands stroke over his cheeks, wiping away the tears that had formed and the ones from before. “And you couldn’t answer her, it’s alright Harry.” Those same gentle hands stroke his hair, then nudge him to lay down. “Just calm down, relax. I’ll take care of you.”

            “How can you think of sex at a time like this?” Harry mumbles, but lays back, letting Draco guide him into position.

            “I’m not thinking of sex. I’m only thinking of taking care of you. Now relax.” Draco arranges the pillows around and under Harry to his satisfaction before stepping away from the bed.

            Harry’s eyes follow him on reflex. Draco is rummaging through one of the wooden dresser until he pulls out a pot of what looks like oil.

            “What’s that?”

            Draco smiles as he walks back over. “Oil I brew myself with herbs.” The pot is set aside so he can run his hands up Harry’s sides, catching his shirt. Automatically the man’s arms lift for Draco to remove the shirt. He shivers in the cool air. “Is it too cold?” Draco’s warm hands travel down his sides again.

            “Ah it’s… it’s fine.” Harry stutters slightly when those hands reach the waistband of his pants.

            “Are you going shy on me?” The blonde smirks.

            Harry scowls in response. “Of course not!” he protests.

            Slowly, almost delicately the button on his pants is unfastened and the zipper pulled down. With gentle nudges he lifts his hips and Draco slides off his pants and boxers in one smooth motion. Finally off go the shoes and socks.

            Harry can feel his face burning and resists the urge to cover himself with a pillow or something equally as silly. _We’ve had sex for merlin’s sake! I’ve been in a lot more embarrassing positions than this. Why does this feel so… so intimate?_

            “Ah much better. Your body is a beautiful sight to behold, as always.” Grey eyes watch Harry with the same intensity as always and his body burns with the stirring of arousal.

            _He really thinks I’m beautiful? I thought it was just something he said in the heat of the moment._

            Harry watches as Draco opens the pot, releasing a spicy herbal smell, and dips his fingers in. Harry really loves his hands and all their graceful movement. They can tease him for hours and just as easily bring him to completion in but a moment.

            Draco rubs the oil through his fingers to warm it, then starts at Harry’s legs. He rubs it in deep circular motions, releasing tension in the muscle and making Harry groan. He had made this batch a while ago with this sort of purpose in mind. After a moment the oil begins to tingle and release pleasant sensations.

            The dark haired man bites back a sigh of utter content. Draco hasn’t even gotten past his legs yes! The smell of the herbal oil fills his nose and the sensation of Draco rubbing him _everywhere_ and then the tingling of the oil. It’s already too much. Those wonderful hands move up over his hip bones, to his waist, skipping over his hard cock. His body is on fire with sensation, then Draco’s hands brush over his nipples, and he can’t help it, he moans out loud.

            “You like that?” Draco’s voice is soft and falls harmoniously over his ears.

            “Yes!” The word turns into a keen as Draco twists then pinches them in his oiled fingers.

            “It’s a pleasure to see you come undone just from my hands, now turn over.”

            Harry doesn’t need any more urging, he flips into the usual position Draco likes to take him in. Then he’s rewarded by those hands coming with more oil to massage his back. He releases a deep groan when Draco reaches his butt, kneading the flesh there.

            “Draco… Draco please.”

            “Please what?” Harry can hear the smirk in his voice, but can’t bring himself to care.

            “Please fuck me.” He arches his back into those hands.

            “Hm… Very well, but we are going to try something different.” He presses a soft kiss to Harry’s hair. “Lay on your back.”

            “We’ve never done it like that before.” Harry murmurs.

            “I know, I think it’s time that we do.”

            After another moment of hesitation Harry rolls over and allows Draco to position him, holding his knees up and open for Draco. A pillow is placed beneath his hips for his own comfort, then Draco reaches once more for the oil, coating his fingers liberally and murmuring cleansing charms on Harry.

            “Are you ready _Harry_?”

            Harry shudders. “ _Yes._ ”

            Draco works the first finger inside. There’s a slight burn and stretch sensation for Harry, but it doesn’t feel too uncomfortable. Then the oil begins to tingle again and shudders wrack his body. Draco presses the second finger in and works them in deeper, curling them up to press into Harry’s prostate.

            “Oh!” The man cries out, shuddering before he bites his lip to keep sound in, squeezing his eyes shut.

            “Don’t hide your voice.” Soft lips press to his temple. “I love to hear you and there is no reason to be ashamed. Not here in this home, in this bed.”

            Harry’s breath catches at the words and slowly he opens his eyes. “You mean that?”

            “I do.” Soft grey eyes meet emerald green.

            Harry is at a loss for words so instead he gropes for Draco’s free hand. He laces their fingers together tightly. Draco smiles, then kisses him deeply as he works in his last finger causing Harry to whine and moan into his mouth. Their kiss turns sloppy and when Draco finally pulls away a fine line of drool connects them. Harry’s lips are swollen and pink, he’s panting.

            “Draco I’m ready, please.”

            “As you wish.”

            Fingers are removed then replaced with Draco’s hard cock. Seeing Harry wiggle in anticipation he wastes no time in pressing inside, and as he does he presses soft fluttering kisses up Harry’s neck then over his face. He bottoms out and stills his hips to wait for Harry.

            Harry is overwhelmed. This… this _gentleness_ is unlike any he’s felt before. It’s nothing like what he and Ginny have shared, or even what he and Draco shared before. Tears prick at his eyes not only from the pleasure but also from an ache in his chest, a part he never allowed himself to look closely at before. _I care for him._

            A gentle kiss is pressed to his cheek. “Are you with me Harry?”

            “Yes.” He whispers. “Move, please move.”

            With gentle, precise movements, Draco does as he asked. It isn’t the harsh snap he’s used to, but a steady thrusting pace he finds himself rocking back into. Draco’s free hand slips between his legs to stroke and tug on his cock, something that very rarely happens.

            “Draco!” He arches up. “Please, please!” He isn’t sure what he’s begging for anymore, only that he needs it.

            Draco increases their pace until the bed is rocking. Harry is burning again from the inside out until finally he explodes all over their stomachs. Draco slows the pace to gently bring Harry down from his high, and then stills.

            “You didn’t cum.” Harry pants, he’s holding tight to Draco’s hand.

            “Don’t worry about me, today is all about you.” A soft kiss is pressed to Harry’s forehead and before Draco can pull away Harry loops an arm around his neck to keep him there.

            For the first time since their meetings started Harry leans up and kisses Draco. It isn’t passionate or desperate, it doesn’t even have tongue. It’s just a simple kiss. And Draco learns all he needs to from it. Harry breaks it after a moment and turns his head to the side, blushing.

            “I love you too Harry.” Draco murmurs against his neck.

            The shorter male shudders and tightens his hold on Draco when he feels the blonde move, but he needn’t have worried. Draco merely shifts to the side and pulls him into his arms. Their bodies fit together well, Harry rests his head on Draco’s shoulder as the blonde’s arms settle around him.

            “Shall I ask you again Harry?”

            The raven haired male doesn’t respond, nuzzling further into Draco’s shoulder.

            He chuckles. “Will you stay with me?”

            Quietly Harry responds. “Yes.”

            A content sigh rumbles under his ear. “Astoria will be pleased. She’ll finally have me out of her hair.”

            Startled, Harry pulls back slightly. “You’re going to divorce her that quickly?”

            “We already have the divorce contract drawn up. We simply need to sign, file it with the Ministry, and we will be done. It was quite easy and she expressed concern over you taking so long to finally decide.”

            By the end of that little speech Harry’s eyes are wide. “It was _really_ that easy for you?”

            “Yes, she was very agreeable to the split. I told you she already knew, you just didn’t believe me.”

            “It just seems…” _Wrong, that a marriage can be discarded so easily as a mistake._

            Draco runs a hand through Harry’s hair. “I can tell what you’re thinking. Our marriage was arranged Harry, there was never any love. We tolerated each other for Scorpius’s sake but Astoria already has lovers on the side as well. She will be happy to go to one of them and I will be happier with you than I ever was with her.”

            “What about Scorpius? My kids? They won’t like this.”

            “Scorpius will be fine with it. We’ve talked to him about splitting and he seems to understand our reasons-“

            “You told your son you’re both having an affair?!”

            “No! Not like that!” Draco pets Harry’s hair to calm him. “We explained how we weren’t happy anymore, but that we still loved him dearly, and we would never pick someone to be with who would cause him any harm.

            After another grumble about pureblood society Harry settles back into Draco’s open embrace. “What about my kids though? And Ginny? She’ll fight me tooth and nail for everything we own.”

            “You can give her the house, there is more than enough room here for you. I’m sure that she’d also be agreeable to keeping the kids at the home and allowing you open visiting. I will of course also allow them to come here.”

            “Somehow I don’t think it will be that easy. And there’s Ron and Hermione too. They’ll be on her side.”

            “There are only sides if you make them.” Draco presses another soft kiss to Harry’s forehead. “Be the reasonable voice and she’ll be forced to listen. If it goes to court I will be there for you.”

            Harry’s body is trembling at the thought of that, but he clings tightly to his blonde. “What if she doesn’t let me see the kids?”

            “She will, it’s your right.” Gently he strokes over Harry’s spine to soothe him.

            “...Bloody hell I’m actually going to do this.” Harry tightens his hold on Draco. “Will you come with me?”

            “If you want me to be there I will.”

            “I want you there.”

            “Then I will be there.”

            The couple lay in bed for a just a while longer before finally they have to get up and face reality. Nervously Harry apparates them back to his home, and they’re greeted by an angry Ginny. Things went about as well as Harry expected them too. Ginny threw a fit and went on a righteous rant of “I knew it!” It ended with wands being drawn and Harry can only be glad the kids are at Hogwarts. It’s a messy divorce and their business is thrown all over the papers, Ron refuses to speak or even see Harry again, but in the end Harry keeps all the money in his vaults and visiting rights to see his kids whenever he wishes. Draco’s divorce went far easier. He and Astoria signed the contract they agreed to and it was over. As soon as that entire mess was over Draco proposed to Harry, and they had a private ceremony.

            Harry and Draco couldn’t be happier.


End file.
